The Canary and the Serpent
by PhoenixCharmer116
Summary: When you are dying on the inside for your lover you would do anything to bring them back? Deidara does just that and gets more than he bargians for...Naruto/FMA Deidara/Envy Yaoi


**This Children is what happens when you watch Naruto Shippuden and Full metal Alchemist off and on…pure crack pairings like this are born, in my mind this is a challenge so lets see if it will work. **

**Also sorry to all readers on Kinzoku Ryu it's kind of on hold because I are lazy and I have no will to write it at the moment. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA if I did they're would be tons of yaoi!**

**Chapter 1: Equivalent Exchange**

"Danna why did you leave me, un?" a certain blonde yelled from the confinements of his room.

It had been almost five weeks since Sasori's death, and it took a huge toll on the poor blonde's mental health, I mean you would go partially insane if the only person who ever gave a damn about you was gone.

Deidara thought that never would happen to him or his scorpion he never expected his Danna to die he was immortal right, yeah so they had they're ups and downs with life but the bonds they had could never be severed, but that's the price for sheer stupidity Deidara was paying for it due to the loss of his Danna for god's sake it was tearing him up inside!

Deidara curled up into a tighter ball on his bed tears slowly running down his face like molasses. God what could he do to get rid of the pain of loss he had nothing to live for now Sasori was gone, his life in Akatsuki had gone from bad to worse, now he was partnered with a retarded partner Tobi, he hated it he hated it all. Now all he had left to make him happy was his art, but still it wasn't enough he needed deliverance.

Deidara leaned up towards the bookshelf Sasori used to keep records of poisons and other junk the puppeteer used maybe reading would get his mind off Sasori.

Scanning his eyes over each title on the spine of the books he was about to give up when something shiny caught his eyes. On the spine of one book had what looked to be a serpent biting its own tail and within it a strange pentacle, outlined in ruby read _'Alchemy'._

Picking up the book Deidara opened the book to the table of contents and scanned through some of the stuff in his mind being boring until one thing made his eyes widened.

It read 'Human Transmutation: Alchemy in which creates or resurrects human beings'

Deidara quickly flipped to the page, and read over the details…

_Water 35 liters…_

_Carbon 20 kg…_

_Ammonia 4 liters…_

_Lime 1.5 kg…_

_Phosphorus 800 g… and other elements in small quantities are used to create the ordinary average human body all left to add is a human soul…_

This is exactly what Deidara was looking for, his one ray of hope. For the next week he spent reading the enticing book on Alchemy; the hand seals he needed, the transmutation circle required, and the elements he needed for the certain transmutation.

That night he wrote down all the needed information threw on his cloak with packed items he created a clay bird heading to an open area to do the transmutation.

"_Just wait Danna I'm coming for you" Deidara thought._

Back in Dei's room the Book on Alchemy fell off the side of the shelf it was set on and landed on the ground to a specific chapter Deidara overlooked titled…'Equivalent Exchange'.

---

Upon arriving to the area Deidara had landed which was an opened field not far from the base he got straight to work setting up everything making sure it was perfect.

"Transmutation circle is drawn elements are in place now for a soul" Deidara muttered to himself, lifting up an amber colored vial which contained his Danna's blood.

Sasori's blood was one of the easiest things to get his hands on since Sasori had so many new poisons he used his blood to test them on just to see how fatal the were.

Pouring the contents onto the rest he clapped his hands together and slammed his palms to the ground.

"PLEASE WORK" he screamed just before his world went white.

Deidara opened his eyes noticing he was in a completely different realm turning around he noted a very large polished door which read ire all over it., and what looked like an unidentified humanoid figure sitting next to it.

"Where am I and who are you, un" Deidara questioned hesitantly.

The figure that seemed to be brooding stood up and circled Deidara.

"I am called many things: The one, Ultimate being, God, or to put it bluntly...You" The figure replied as if it were a normal conversation.

Deidara's stormy blue eyes widened. He did not like this, besides the fact of the creepy man calling himself god, the door he was sitting next to posed to him more of a threat, but he didn't know why.

"You surprise me Deidara it's been years since a fool has tried human transmutation" the figure explained now pacing back and forth.

"Cut the shit! Where is Sasori-Danna?" Deidara exclaimed. If he had to kill this man then God so be it. Right now Deidara was scared and confused two emotions that Deidara hated to feel. Who the hell was this thing and what was with the door; as a matter of fact were the hell was he?

"Your precious Danna is not here brat seriously how much studying of alchemy did you do? Just so you know there is no way to achieve a human being through alchemy…it's forbidden, well I can't say there is _no_ way, but if you want to see your precious _**Danna **_here" He pointed towards an area of the unlimited space to something that just now caught Deidara's eyes.

It was horrible…

How…how could that thing be Sasori! On the floor was an extremely undefined humanoid figure…if you could even call it that. The limbs, were they even limbs, looked like tentacles, and the blood, dear god, the blood was smeared on the ground and all around the creature! But what frightened Deidara the most was the neck that led up to long familiar fiery red hair.

"What did I do?" Deidara muttered flinching back as two eerie violet orbs gazed to him under the mop of hair. It was too much for Deidara.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, un! It was for Danna, I just wanted Danna back in my life, un! But not like this please!" Deidara begged desperately, tears now cascading down his face.

The figure just stared at him if you could call it that, and walked up to Deidara, who somehow found his way to his knees repeating to himself it was a nightmare…if only.

The 'Being' knelt down next to Deidara and lifted his chin. All Deidara could do was nothing, except hiccup, but it did not prepare him for what happened next.

"Equivalent exchange Dei-kun, come now you did at least read that part" the figure asked it wasn't a question it was a statement.

Deidara looked a t him in confusion only for the figure to laugh.

"Oh this is rich! A being that performs alchemy, yet does not know the rules! Well I might as well educate you then"

As he finished his sentence Deidara's body began to dissolve, in the process frightening him even further.

"Help…somebody…Danna…Help!" Deidara cried as he was forcefully pulled through the door by tiny shadowed hands, as he watched fruitlessly as he was dragged through the mysterious door only to hear the rest of the words of the figure before he blacked out.

"_Equivalent exchange Deidara, hope you will learn your lesson here"_

---

**Okay I am now ten seconds away from crying right now so please review!**


End file.
